The Best I've Ever Had....
by daniebagel
Summary: Minerva/Dylan Prewett. In the first book, Harry said That Voldie killed off the Prewetts and The Bones. Dylan is my original creation. Read "I shall not pass that magical castle this side of springtime first! Thanks for reading Dudues and Dudettes!


Best I Ever Had  
(Grey Sky Morning)  
  
This is going to be a bit depressing. If any of you know the song, by vertical Horizon, it's obvious, huh? This is an M/D. As in Minerva/Dylan Prewett. If you read the first book intently, you would know, the Prewett clan was killed off by Voldemort. Read "I shall Not Be passing That Magical Castle..." To read the story of the marauders other friends, my made up characters in that are Dylan and Carly Prewett (twins) and Tara Bones. (The bones were also killed by Voldemort, but I guess someone survived, considering there's a Susan Bones in Hufflepuff.) This story takes place after the bones are killed, before the Potters and Prewetts death. Mostly for McGonagall's POV. I had to change the words at one part, where it says 'Remembering the girl" I changed it to remembering the guy, or boy... enjoy... I have a feeling this was going to be horrible. I was going to do it Remus/Tara, but I'm using another song for that, it will come later (I wish by R. Kelly.)  
  
"Minerva?"  
  
No response.  
  
"Minerva? Come on, don't ignore me. You know how I hate that."  
  
"Mm." She continued to look out the window, which revealed a gray, cloudy, boring day.  
  
"Minnie, you can't sulk for the rest of your life."  
  
"Dylan... the Bones are all... dead.... My best friend...." She looked ready to cry, but no tears came. They were long used up.  
  
He sat down beside her, and wrapped his arms around her. She barely acknowledged his presence. He made to kiss her, but she turned away.  
  
"Dammit, Minerva! I can't do this any longer!"  
  
A single tear ran down her cheek at his harsh words.  
  
"Call me when you're ready to climb out of your hole."  
  
He left, slamming the door behind him.  
  
*So you sailed away*  
*Into a gray sky morning*  
  
Minerva shook with the cold that had enveloped her. Their lives had been so sheltered, happy. And now a gray cloud drifted above them all.  
  
*Now I'm here to stay*  
*Love can be so boring*  
  
So Dylan had left her. No surprise. Everyone left eventually. But she had loved him. She really, truly loved him.  
  
But she didn't blame him for leaving. She had grown so cold. Death could do that to you. He tried so hard... they all had.... To get through to her. But she was buried under ice. Even love had failed to melt it.  
  
"Oh, Dylan..."  
  
*Nothing's quite the same now*  
*I just say your name now*   
  
(To understand whom some of these people are, you might have to read, I shall not pass.....)  
  
She opened the photo album. It wasn't old, just worn, she looked through it, day, after day. There was pictures of Mundungus and Carly, James and Lily, Frank and Krista, Remus, and...Tara. The last picture was of all of them, outside in the snow. They all seemed so happy....  
  
She slammed the album closed as the doorbell rang. Great. Another one of her frie3nds, coming to try and cheer her up.  
  
She opened the door. There stood Carly.  
  
"Hey Minerva" she said, giving her old friend a hug. "Have you seen my brother? He said he was coming around."  
  
"Um... he just left."  
  
"It's freezing out there. Got any tea handy?"  
  
"Yeah... come into the kitchen."  
  
She poured them each a mug and they say in the living room. They talked casually for a while. Then Carly said,  
  
"You know, Minerva, Dylan is so in love with you... It hurts him to see you depressed like this... Come on. If you don't get your act together, you'll lose him.... The one who wanted to stay."  
  
"I already have..."  
  
*But it's not so bad*  
*You're only the best I ever had*  
  
No phone calls anymore.... Nothing. She felt alone, but it was better than pity from her friends.... She thought to take the picture of her and Dylan away, not wanting to see his face, for shame. But she couldn't bring herself to.  
  
He hasn't called, or anything.... He obviously got sick of waiting.... Just like everyone else.....  
  
*You don't want me back*  
*You're just the best I ever had*  
  
They had been friends for the longest time. Since first year. By their third year, they were inseparable. Who would of thought, so many romances could bud, within your circle of friends....  
  
*So you stole my world*  
*Now I'm just a phony*  
  
"Why? Why did I ever give you up?"  
  
*Remembering the guy*  
*Leaves me down and lonely*  
  
Minerva was sick of it... the loneliness.... The constant, boring grayness of it all. Finally she woke up from her daydream, and pulled out a quill.   
  
Dear Dylan,  
  
No. Too formal.  
  
Finally, after much deliberation, she wrote down 12 simple worlds.  
  
*Send it in a letter*  
*Make yourself feel better*   
  
It took her weeks to finally pluck up the courage to send off that little letter. Finally she gave I to her owl.  
  
Now all she could do was wait....  
  
*But it's not so bad*  
*You're only the best I ever had*  
*You don't need me back*  
*You're just the best I ever had*   
  
*And it may take some time to*  
*patch me up inside*  
*But I can't take it so I*  
*Run away and hide*  
  
She now spent her time look out the window, searching for signs of an owl, scanning he signs.  
  
Nothing ever came.  
  
*And I may find in time that*  
*You were always right*  
*You're always right *  
  
Maybe Dylan was right all along. She was never ready to love. Even if she had been capable of trust before... she could never trust again.  
  
*So you sailed away*  
*Into a gray sky morning*  
  
He was gone. She sent another letter, identical to the first, but still, no reply. He was gone... and she was lost to the gray.  
  
*Now I'm here to stay*  
*Love can be so boring*   
  
She had no where to go. No things to see, people to meet. But her life wasn't even boring. It wasn't even a life.... It was the admittance of defeat.  
  
*What was it you wanted*  
*Could it be I'm haunted*   
  
She would ever be haunted his smile, his kiss... his rejection. Or, was it hers?  
  
*But it's not so bad*  
*You're only the best I ever had*  
*I don't want you back*  
  
Shame overcame her. It was her fault. All her fault.  
  
*You're just the best I ever had*  
  
Dylan heard the crash, and the scream of his sister downstairs...  
  
"Oh god... please no..."  
  
An owl swept through the window. He quickly read the tearstained message.  
  
I'm sorry. Please come back. I was afraid I'd lose you to.  
  
But he knew, with another crash, and his mother's scream, he could never go back...  
  
He pulled a quill off his desk, and wrote,  
  
I love you, Minnie. I forgive you.... But he's coming.... Be strong.  
  
He heard the thumps up the stairs. The owl flew out the window as the Dark Lord broke the dour down.  
  
*The best I ever had*  
  
Minerva sat, slowly sipping her tea, trying not to think. Not to think of Dylan, or Tara, or the letters that were never replied. Trying not to be.  
  
An owl swooped through the bay window, but it was hers. But it dropped a message at her feet and left.  
  
I love you, Minnie. I forgive you.... But he's coming.... Be strong.  
  
She gasped. "Oh no.... Not like Tara... not like the rest..."  
  
The doorbell rang. She slowly got up and walked to the door. There they all stood.  
  
Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, Arabella, Mundungus, Krista and Frank.  
  
"They're gone" said Lily, tears pouring down her cheeks.  
  
Minerva still had a death grip on Dylan's note.  
  
"I know....."  
  
*The best I ever...*  
  
  
  
Well, that didn't turn out as bad as I thought. I know I said I was going to Get Reluctance and Gwynedd's Den finished first, before any new stories, but my muse wouldn't let me until I got this off my head. I hope you liked. I started crying at the end... sad huh?  
  
Pleez review this piece of fluff,  
  
~Danie   
  
  
  



End file.
